Annabell Ceres Lotte
Miss Annabell Ceres Lotte No given age though she appears young; passport conviently states: "Blank" Appearance -- Young tall and slender. Spunky. Citizenship -- Ghalea Occupation -- Entrepreneur Education amounts to -- University Student Dropout. Highly Literate. Language Spoken are -- High Ghalean, Some Old Murotian, Durantian Common ~ Biography Relationships: Envy / always want Interests Hobbies - Philosophy, Breaking and Entering, Alchemy Family - Is wealthy to say the least, but an unhealthy relationship as of late. ~ Quirks, Likes, Mannerisms, and Appearance! Was apparently once voted most likely to be late to graduation -- Frequently tardy. Has a fascination for odd trinkets, accessories, and apparel. Has a deep fascination with the colors Orange and White. Has a deeper fascination with her electives -- Alchemical Formes. Motto seems to be: why not let magic do all the work. I really mean it, obsessed with alchemy.. Likes bathing for long periods. ~ Clothing is explored.. Layers, layers, layers. Annabell Ceres Lotte employs an arsenal of nonsimplex flamboyantry stacked on top one another. I suppose a good angle of attack is to work our way out. We'll start with a light sorbet orange bikini type garmet that usually is found glad to Ms. Lotte's skin. She loves to bathe, or rather she loves to soak in water, a swim suit of sorts was a must have and is usually employed as the first layer. The second layer consists of a simple at first glance white short sleeved shirt; the collar stretched and baggy around the neck but still hugs about the shoulders. Sleeves end just below the shoulder resting on the very upper portion of her arm. The shirt is tight, but sewn in sections to overlap somewhat loosely. Outerwear includes a fancy coat of sorbet orange (much more akin to that of a blazer), thick beige shorts stylishly frayed with a pocket sewn into the back, socks of two different lengths, travelers boots, and a white frill collar underneith a large loose white ribbon bow tie. Everyone deserves a fancy coat, Ms. Lotte's is no different. The quirky color is probably the most defining feature of the coat, but in no way inhibiting to fashion sense. The coat is form fit and gives Annabell a slim form fit look complementing the curves and angles somewhat lacking. The sleeves come unbutton at the ends and leave room for a white frill extention sewn into the ends which flares out elegantly. Her Long sorbet orange and white striped socks are worth mentioning separately. The left sock covers up an entire leg protruding from her boot and vanishing into her shorts. The right neatly folds over her boot exposing a fair leg. The right leg is significant, particularly the upper right leg. An identifing mark, a tattoo, has been alchemically etched into her skin. The mark resembles a crown on top a flower's stem blooming into a deeply artistic curved and swirly heart. The mark is surrounded by twirls and accents, it serves as a type of catalyst for her alchemical forme. Accessories are now explored. Afore mentioned frill collar is accented by a large white ribbon tied into a loose bow cocked to the right. A medium woven tan belt fits secure between belt loops sewn on her shorts. The belt holds a small red velvet pouch loosely hanging on her right side and also a holster for a small knife which rests horizontally across the small of her back. The knife is comparible to the average dagger with a bronze twined grip, hilt, and pommel. The blade is of some type of metal - it would not appear for defense, but rather to be used as a tool. Precious to her is a small ring which rests on her delicate left pinky made of a shiney metal with a gear laid horizontally on top. Though abnormal, Ms. Lotte is sporting a small pack on her back with a few changes of underclothes and an assortment of strange knick-knacks. She used to have a large green coat with a fur hood, the fur apparently made of a rare serpent, but she sold it to fund her trip. A final noteworthy invention she likes to sport are a pair of welding goggles modified to fit into a pair of large spectacles. Further explanation: A school project introduced an agent which absorbs a small amount of energy from the sun into the lenses. It seemed to lessen the effects of looking towards the sun. They seemed like a good thing to bring along while traveling. When she isn't wearing them they tend to rest on top her head nested into her hair. ~ Weapons: Bloody Dagger Special Abilitys: Magic, Alchemical Forme -- This warrants further explanation. "Shunned with the advent of the formal theoretical sciences, alchemical Formes are practiced only by the most talented and sharp-minded of composers. A Forme consists of carefully aligned webs of glyphs, each Master glyph surrounded by Lesser glyphs, all linked by Descriptors. These must be quickly composed, and require tremendous power to actualize in any worthwhile fashion. The finished product, when adequately fueled, has the potential to achieve immediate and staggering results, however.." Alchemical Formes require talent, wits, and speed. Ms. Lotte simply wouldn't normally have the finesse and willpower to overcome these factors. Instead she employed a shortcut. Theres no rule she can't cheat with magic. Instead of having to summon or draw the major and lesser glyphs needed to create alchemical effects she etched the glyph she almost always employed into her leg. She came up with the idea one day when she was sitting in the university and she was thinking how she could cheat her way through a test. With this just feeling the descriptors well up inside her she is easily able to produce many alchemical effects. Of course the effects she's most interested in target herself, so the glyph being on her is perfect. Basic alchemical formes performed normally Edit of natural eye color -- currently a magic pale blue with gene splash of green for little to no reason Edit of natural hair color -- currently strawberry blond, of medium cut over the ears and out of an eye Edit of cleanliness -- Keeps perfectly clean and well kept naturally. Though she still enjoys baths! Edit of body temperature -- Hot or cold is no problem for Annabell. These are just things she does on a normal basis all the time. Her true ability comes with thinking up things she could never truely hope to perform. She is currently working on a way to amplify her ability to use alchemy more effectively. She has initial signs of magic addiction for example obsession with magic, dependence on magic for easy tasks, general lengthening and slendering of her own body. Category:MILK Tea